Red Glow
by michaela.flint
Summary: Hannibal has fallen in his cell and is unresponsive Dr. Chilton tries to help him but is surprised by Haniibal's quick actions


Dr. Fredrick Chilton arrived at Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane at his usual early hour.

He greeted the guardsmen and doctors who opened every locked door for him and smiled and winked at any female employee that passed him.

He unlocked the door to his office and entered the spacious study.

The doctor sat at his desk and checked his mail and any notes that were left at his desk.

Dr. Chilton was just beginning to plan his schedule for the week when a nurse busted into his office

The nurse's face looked panicked and was dripping with sweat.

"There's something wrong with Lector, he feel off his bed and is unresponsive."

Dr. Chilton quickly left his desk and followed the nurse to the lower levels of the hospital. He was greeted by three heavily armed guards in front of Hannibal's cell.

A shiver of panic went down Fredrick's spine when he saw Lector lying face down on the cell floor.

"Dr. Lector, put your hands behind your head. If you do not comply you will be sedated.

The only movement or sound lector made was his weak attempts to breath.

Dr. Chilton stepped into the cell and stood behind an armed guard.

"You have to do something Dr. Chilton." the nurse cried desperately.

The guardsman led Dr. Chilton closer to Lector.

Dr. Chilton knelt down to examine Dr. Lector.

Suddenly Lector opened his eyes and grabbed Dr. Chilton by the throat.

The guardsmen and nurses were surprised by Lector's swift actions and quickly stepped back as Lector stood up while gripping the doctor's throat.

"If anyone dares to take one step towards us I'll squeeze the life out of him!"

Dr. Chilton struggled in Hannibal's grip.

Dr. Lector looked towards the guards.

I want all you to leave, turn off the lights, and, the security camera in my cell and wait for my call, I will return the Dr. Chilton when I am finished with him".

The guards gave each other worried glances before cautiously stepping out of the cell. They ignored Dr. Chilton's desperate looks for help and closed the cell door, leaving the two men alone.

The cells lights turned off, and the blinking light on the

Camera above Hannibal's desk was turned off.

The two men were illuminated by the harsh glow of the red bulb across Hannibal's cell.

Dr. Lector released his grip around Dr. Chilton's throat; Chilton fell to his knees gasping for air. Hannibal forced the doctor to stand up.

Dr. Chilton felt Hannibal's lips pressing against his neck and his legs wrap around his thighs.

Hannibal whispered in Chilton's ear while he unbuttoned the doctor's jacket.

"I've been waiting for this moment for too long, you're at my mercy and you can't do anything about it".

Dr. Lector slowly unbuttoned Chilton's vest and collared shirt.

Dr. Chilton felt Dr. Lectors Harding member as he leaned closer and closer.

"Please stop" gasped Dr. Chilton as he felt Hannibal's hot breath kissing his collar bones.

Dr. Chilton lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Hannibal leaned over Chilton's back while ripping off his jump suit, leaving him wearing nothing but his undershirt and boxers.

Hannibal slowly licked and kissed Dr. Chilton's spine as he loosened his belt buckle and pulled down Dr. Chilton's trousers.

"You're behaving so well Fredrick, you have no idea how long I craved to be inside you."

" Now Fredrick" Dr. Lector purred as pulled off his and Dr. Chilton's undershirts, " I want you to scream my name when I'm with you, or else you're never see the light of day again".

Dr. Chilton was shocked. He tried to crawl to the cell door but Dr. Lector was too quick for him. Dr. Lector grabbed his shoulder and pulled Dr. Chilton towards him.

"No! Please, don't make me." cried Dr. Chilton.

"I'm not making you do anything you're the one that wants it, you want me as much as I wanted you."

Dr. Lector pushed Dr. Chilton on to his knees but was interrupted when the cellar speaker turned on.

"Dr. Lector do not harm Dr. Chilton the board is willing to make a deal for the release of the doctor. "

"I don't want any of the boards pathetic deals now leave us alone!"

"Dr. Lector if you harm the doctor in any way you will be punished."

Hannibal glared at the speaker and shouted

"If you try to make an attempt to rescue Dr. Chilton I will punish him!"

The speaker went silent.

Dr. Lector reached out and grabbed Dr. Chilton by the waist.

"Come back here Fredrick" he teased in a southern accent.

Dr. Lector swiftly pulled down the Chilton's boxers revealing his member.

"Let's have some fun."

Dr. Lector nibbled Chilton's neck, pelvic, and his cock, then slowly placing his mouth around Dr. Chilton's member.

Dr. Chilton felt a rush of pleasure he never felt before. Dr. Lector sucked harder and faster. Dr. Chilton gasped for air.

"No no no please don't "Dr. Chilton moaned as he felt his member grow harder. Dr. Chilton held back his orgasm; the rush of ecstasy was so over whelming he could feel the sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Let go" gasp Dr. Lector.

Dr. Chilton released himself into Dr. Lector's mouth. Lector spat the cum onto Dr. Chilton's chest.

"You're so good to me" sighed Dr. Lector, he leaned over the shaking doctor.

"shh shh" he sighed "don't be afraid I'll be gentle.

Lector kissed Dr. Chilton's neck as be gently pushed him down making Dr. Chilton face the cement floor.

Dr. Lector hugged Chilton's waist as he left a trial of kisses down his spine. Lector grunted as he started thrusting at a slow pace. Dr. Chilton's eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of his head as he moaned and gasped. Dr. Lectors pace quickened. He slapped Chilton hard enough to leave a mark.

Dr. Lector groans grew louder and echoed off the cell's walls.

"Say my name" he moaned.

"No I won't "refused Dr. Chilton

Lector grabbed Chilton's cock, Chilton cried in pain.

"Say my name" he cried.

"Lector" whispered Dr. Chilton.

"My whole name." Replied Dr. Lector.

"Hannibal Lector, Hannibal Lector, Hannibal Lector" screamed Dr. Chilton.

Dr. Lector released himself onto Dr. Chilton's back; Chilton scurried to the other side of the room.

Dr. Lector stood up and then sat on his bed while watching Chilton curl up in a ball in the corner. Dr. Lector smiled and shouted "I'm done with him you can have him back."


End file.
